the letter
by micar
Summary: Summary: au: the others weren't expecting this. Why does she have to leave? They needed answers, they could she actually answer them? Even if ever she came back? please review...


The letter (from me, to you)

Summary: au: the others weren't expecting this. Why does she have to leave? They needed answers, they could she actually answer them? Even if ever she came back?

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

Genre: hurt/comfort/drama?

Pairings: gray x lucy

Lucy stared out of the car's window. She sighed as she looked at all of her classmates, schoolmates and teachers getting inside the campus. But why isn't she going? Well, she had other plans. She wanted to leave. LEAVE. Leave everything. And even for the last time, she wanted to at least see her friends once last time before leaving them for who knows how long. She began to sigh.

_Why aren't they still here?_

Her face brightened up as she saw a group near the gate a few minutes later. There she spotted one of her best friends, Natsu Dragneel, with his girlfriend, Lissana Strauss. Lucy giggled at them. Who knew they really did end up together. They kept on pestering her about being a couple with Natsu, but she quickly ignored it. Sure, she was in love with him, but maybe only as a brother, nothing more, nothing less. It was because she has one already in mind. And it pains her even just looking at him or even feel like running away as she would hear someone call out his name. She sighed again. Looking back at the group where you could see had already gathered. She saw them talking but couldn't actually hear what they're talking about. She just sighed.

"Ne, Ne, Virgo?" Lucy called at the maid near her. She looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Yes, princess?" she said with no hesitation. Lucy face palmed. Although, she liked Virgo calling her a princess, but she sometimes feel that she's just being forced too, but you cannot actually hear it out from her.

"Virgo, please, call me Lucy." Lucy said.

"Very well then, princess Lucy." Lucy just sighed. _at least she said my name._

Lucy brought out a well, wrapped little envelope. Virgo looked at it then to Lucy. Lucy just giggled.

"Here. Please take this to _**his**_ locker and come back here. You know we need to go somewhere. And we're running out of time. So, can you put it in _**his**_ locker?" Lucy said as she looked at Virgo, who just smiled at her.

"Of course, Lucy-hime. I would gladly go and put this envelope on _**his **_locker. I would come back as soon as I can hime." And with that, she dashed off.

She sighed once again. She looked at the school and at the gate. There was nobody there. Of course, the bell rang minutes ago before she looked at virgo a while ago. Closing the window, she leaned on her seat and looked at the driver.

"uncle, we're leaving after Virgo comes back, okay?" she smiled at the driver.

"Of course, lady Lucy. But, aren't you even going inside and even just say goodbye to your friends?" he questioned. Lucy bowed her head.

"That's the point, uncle. I cannot. If I were to go back and say that to them, I know they would be very sad and even ask me to stay. And I can't bear to look at their faces all saddened up because I would just go there and bid them goodbye, and leave. It will hurt them, I know. But, it will hurt me more. I really didn't want to leave, but I had to. I have to." Tears then began to roll out on her eyes.

"I have to. If considering my other reasons, you would actually call me stupid. How could I let someone like **him **come into my life and thereby crashing it down? I cannot tell if **he** was just playing around with my feelings. But, did I do wrong? Did I somewhat do something that might have offended him and hurt him greatly? Those were some of the questions I wanted to ask him but I refrained. I was an idiot for loving him like every day was my last. And if I were to go there, and tell it to my friends, they'll surely hurt him, telling him it was all his fault. Even if I was hurt by him, I still care for him. I would just be surprised if he were to follow me after reading that letter, or even go to my house. But considering it, he might not as well do that. Father was right. I shouldn't have loved that easily. But, even after considering this, I need to leave. Not just for me, for him, but also for my heart as well." Lucy said as she wiped away those tears that flowed from her eyes.

" I understand, Lady Lucy. But, do you think he has reasons on why he did that to you? But, I completely understand you. I'm sorry for suddenly asking that question a while ago. I never thought that I would give you grief that badly." He said.

" it's okay." Lucy said.

Later on, virgo came back.

" princess, I have just successfully placed it on his locker. Shall we get going then?" she asked. Lucy nodded her head.

" let's go, uncle." And as the driver nodded, he drived them right away to their destination.

The bell then rang, signaling all of the students in fairy academy that it was break time.

"Ah! Finally!" Natsu said as he stretched out his arms.

"Hey, Natsu?" levy began to ask, as they headed to the lockers. They saw everyone there.

"Yes, levy?" they were walking together because they had the same class that hour, chemistry.

"Yo, guys?" loke looked at them. They looked back at him.

"What?" erza began to say.

"Do you think something's weird today?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Lissana said.

"Where's Lucy?" levy began to ask.

" yeah. Where is she! It very rare to see her out. Considering that she always like to be on the top." Natsu began to say.

"Who knows?" gray just shrugged. But deep inside him, he was worried. But how can he, when he was the sole reason on why Lucy was avoiding him.

"Maybe do you think… something might have happened to her?" Wendy began to ask, a little shaky. She couldn't help but think of it. They sighed.

"No, I don't think so… but if here was to happen to Lucy, Capricorn should have told me." Loke said.

"Yeah, you're right." They all said.

"But still, it doesn't clear us out on the whereabouts of Lucy." Mira said.

Then gray opened his locker. Then a yellow envelope that dropped. All of them looked at it.

"Hey, gray. You dropped this. Are you not sure this is yours?" he shrugged.

"Hey, gray. Come back here. It was addressed to you. And it was written neatly, too. Do you have some admirers, gray~" mira teased.

" this smell…" natsu said as he sniffed out the odor of the envelope.

" it's vanilla and strawberries." Natsu said. all were wide eyed.

Gray quickly got the letter and read it. He was so shocked. He was shaking. All looked at him, confused.

" hey, gray? Is there something wrong?" lissana asked.

"gray?" they asked.

Gray quickly came back to reality. He dropped all of his stuff on the floor and started running.

" oi, gray, where are you going?" shouted natsu.

" to lucy. She's leaving." He shouted and ran faster. Leaving all of them in a state of shock.

" hey, what are we waiting for. Let's follow him." Erza ordered and they kept running. Following gray.

Back to gray…

He was running. Running as fast as he could and went directly to his destination. He doesn't care now. Even if her father would hate him. Even if lucy would hate him. It doesn't matter. As long as he sees her, he'll be fine. As long as he says what he wanted to say, it's fine. Even if she would avoid him, it's okay. If that would make her truly happy, he would do it. Even if it breaks him to.

He ran faster, and moments later, he reached his destination, lucy's house (no, mansion). As maids saw him, they greeted him and he did as well. Reaching the front door, he knocked..

.

.

.

No answer.

.

.

.

.

Knock… knock…

And then someone decided to open the door. It was…

" ah, hello Capricorn-san." Gray said.

" yes, gray-dono. What do you need of?" he asked sternly.

" is lucy home?" he asked. In fact, he was nervous to know the answer. Even Capricorn did. It took him off guard. This. This guy. Wanted to ask for her. He sighed and cleared his throat. Gray looked at him.

" I'm afraid you're late, gray-dono. Lucy-sama left an hour ago. She told me that she would visit you guys before she left. But, didn't she tell you that she would leave?" Capricorn asked, a little confused. Gray shook his head.

" well, gray-dono. If lucy-sama haven't told you guys she was leaving until now, it means she has reasons. You should understand lucy-sama. I know you're the one who understands her the most." Gray clenched his fists.

" but…" gray then looked up again to Capricorn.

" you may still be able to see her before she leaves. She didn't even say to me how long. But I guess, until she graduates. Now, where was I, yes. Her flight leaves at exactly 11 in the morning. And you have 30 minutes left, gray-dono. Please go. And try to bring her back." Capricorn smiled that shocked gray.

" yes. I'll try." Gray said and left. As he was looking for a car, a car stopped in front of him. The window opened revealing the gang.

" get in. we don't have much time right. Come on." Erza barked. Gray swiftly went in and the car was driven fast. Really REALLY fast. Knowing erza, she would be fine.

_Flight for the Philippine airline for America in 1100 hours. Please prepare. The plane shall arrive shortly. Thank you._

Lucy sighed. '_I guess they won't come'_

"Lucy-hime. Come on. We need to go." Virgo said. lucy nodded.

"Leonardo, please take good care of the house with Capricorn while I'm gone." Lucy said.

"of course, Lucy-sama. We would gladly do." Leonardo said as he bowed.

Lucy smiled. She would gladly like them to call her by her name only. Like a true family. She didn't think of them as just ordinary butlers, maids, cooks, and others. She thinks of them as a part of her family.

_Last call for the flight going to America. Plase stand by. The plane has just landed. We call all of the passengers to come on board. We shall depart shortly._

" well, that's my flight. Please take care, Leonardo. Come, virgo. We need to go now." Lucy said.

"understood, lucy-hime." And they were leaving. Lucy started sobbing.

" what's wrong, lucy-hime? Are you okay? Do you want us to leave to the private jet later on." Virgo said.

Lucy shook his head. She wiped those tears that fell from her eyes.

" no, don't I'm fine. Just that I thought loke or the others might come." They looked back and saw Leonardo looking at them smiling, and waving his hands. Lucy looked at virgo again.

" but, no. they didn't came." She smiled sadly. " I thought they would come and bring me back. But maybe, they didn't see the letter I gave gray. Never knew. But, we need to go on. Come on, let's go." Lucy said as she tucked virgo on her sleeves.

_Goodbye… my friends… my family… _

_Goodbye, everyone… I'll miss all of you…_

_Goodbye, gray…_

A single tear drop fell on her porcelain face. They went on board.

Leonardo was about to leave when he saw lucy's friends coming, panting.

"oh, hello madams and sirs. What brings you here?" he asked.

"ah, Leonardo, where's lucy?" erza began to ask. He frowned.

_Lucy-sama, if only you stayed a little longer._

"oi, Leonardo, where's lucy?" mira asked.

" she… left…" he said in sadly.

" what? When?" they asked.

" she just went inside 10 minutes ago. I think the plane is already leaving." He said. they couldn't believe it. They were too late.

Mira and erza hugged as they cried. Loke comforting the two. Lissana went to natsu and cried. Even wendy and levy, cried. Oh, everyone of them cried. Even gray. He knelt on the floor and tried to not break down.

_It's so painful. It's too painful too bear the pain. Lucy, are you doing this just to hurt me? To hurt us? To show us how you truly feel? _

Then his eyes widened. No, it can't be. He left. He knew it now. Tears were flowing from his face. It really is painful. He looked up and smiled sadly. Tears were still flowing.

_Is this how you feel, lucy? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. It hurts. It truly is. It's so painful.. that I could not withstand its pain. It really hurts me. So, you have been feeling this all this time. Feeling it like there was no tomorrow. I have made your life a very painful event, lucy. I didn't mean to. Please forgive…_

_Forgive… _

_Forgive.. me…_

After that, he was quiet. Everyone is. But, they knew someday, lucy would come back and explain everything back to them. On why she left? on why her sudden departure? Does it mean something? Hopefully, they would get what they want. And what they want is answers.

At home…

Gray then layed on his bed after he reached home. He was so exhausted and frustrated and tired. Well, he feels a lot of things disturbing him. But, what matters is he wanted to know why? He then clenched his fists. And then thought of something for a moment. He quickly got the letter lucy had written him a while ago.

He read it.

_To: gray,_

_ Hello. If you read this, I might as well be going on the other side of the world by now. first of all,. I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for always being here with me. For always being there when I needed someone most. When I need comfort. When I need someone to rely on. When I need someone to love. And when I need to experience pain. Yes, you were always there. And with that, we have shared a lot of memories that can never be erased. I was so happy to meet you. Even after all these months we broke up, I still love you. I still care for you. Want to stay by your side. Always be the one you could rely on. Just like when we were still… But, I guess we will never know what will happen next, right? Hahaha. Who am I kidding? I'm sorry if I'm a little out of character in here but, still, I'm happy. Happy to know all of you are fine. All of you are still okay. All of you are still the same. What will I do without you guys? I have been thinking of that. But, I need to keep moving forward. But, please take care._

_Love you all… and I shall miss you… mostly you… who is my friend, my admirer, and will forever be my lover… in my heart. Thank you… for setting me free… please forget me…_

_ Lucy._

Gray started crying again. He looked at the letter again and saw dried tears. He knew lucy cried attempting to do the most nicest letter she would want to give to them. He smiled sadly. But that smile faded, and tears were streaming on his face yet again. No, he needed to be strong. But, no he didn't.

_Lucy, how could you? How could you tell everyone is happy after your departure? It almost changes us. Natsu and loke almost killed a guy for insulting you. Even erza and mira. How could you say that lucy? Do you know what we felt when you suddenly left without notice? You hurted us all. I know it may have been my fault but what can I do? I couldn't risk my family? I could risk my own for you, but never join my family. But, lucy… why? Why? Why do you need to leave me when I need you the most? How can you fulfill what you have said to me now?_

After that… they waited. Waited for her return. They knew that lucy would surely come back. And he knew it.


End file.
